SNOW FLOWER FRESH
by dyn-amity
Summary: Inspired song by – Snow Flower – Park Hyo Shin OST I'm Sorry I Love You GYUWON\MEANIE\ MINGYU KIM X WONWOO JEON Suddenly as I followed you growing shadow I was walking with you inside darkness As we hold hands until whenever that might be Just being together makes me cry "Humm,, Joa, tapi setelah aku melihat Snow Flower dulu yah."


SNOWFLOWER

©dyn_amity

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

And Other

.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance/ Drama ,

.

WARN! BL! Bromance! Yaoi! BXB!

.

.

Inspired song by – Snow Flower – Park Hyo Shin OST I'm Sorry I Love You

.

100% Mine

Butiran salju itu perlahan turun melewati atap rumah. Kepingan halus itu tak mampu menghalau pergerakan seorang pemuda berjalan melewatinya jalan yang sudah ditutupi salju tebal.

Sebut saja dia gila, bagaimana tidak orang lain mungkin akan menetap dirumah bergelung dikamar mereka ditemani dengan selimut tebal dan juga coklat hangat yang ada digenggamannya.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini, masih terpaku sembari mendudukan diri di sebuah bangku taman yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya asap ringan berhasil diudarakan pemuda tersebut dari mulutnya. Dengan tatapan mata sendunya, bereaksi seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin seperti ini.

Suddenly as I followed you growing shadow

I was walking with you inside darkness

As we hold hands until whenever that might be

Just being together makes me cry

Saat langkahnya terhenti mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Langkah demi langkah dia serapi sampai pada akhirnya berada di hadapan namja itu. Berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terulur menyentuh kedua pipi namja lainnya.

Yang mendapat sentuhan reflek mendongakan wajah kearah depan sedikit keatas. "mwohae?" itu suara Mingyu yang terurai, Wonwoo yang ditanya hanya mengedipkan mata pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Hanya berkeliling sebentar tadi" sembari menepuk tangannya disebelah tempat ia duduk. Mingyu mengerti dia mendudukan diri disebelah kiri Wonwoo. "Udara hari ini cukup membuatku harus menyeduh beberapa kali coklat hangat, apa kau mau menyicipinya?" tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh mendapati sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu sekali lagi

"Humm,, Joa, tapi setelah aku melihat Snow Flower dulu yah." Jawab Wonwoo disertai senyum cantiknya." Ini adalah bulan dimana akan ada Snow Flowerkan?, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, jadi tunggu untuk beberapa saat tidak apa-apakan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum yang sumringah.

Mingyu menjawab dengan anggukan kepala serta dengan senyum tampannya. Dia meletakan tangan kananya keatas surai lembut Wonwoo. Dia mengurak halus surai berwarna hitam legam itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan kiri Mingyu membawa tubuh ramping Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya, bermaksud memeluknya mesra. Sedangkan Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya didepan dada bidang Mingyu, dengan tangannya yang membalas pelukan Mingyu. Menghirup aroma tubuh satu sama lain, yang satu menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh kekar nan maskulin, sedang yang satunya menghirup aroma sabun dan shampoo yang sangat menguar melalui hidung mancungnya.

"Aku mencintamu, Wonwoo Hyung"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mingyu"

As the wind becomes colder, winter comes closer

Little by little, on this path, comes the season when I had to let you go

As I watch the first snow flowers of this year right now

In this moment that we share together, I want to give you my all

Do you know of my heart?

Sebagaimana angin yang semakin membuat seseorang merapatkan lebih mantel yang dikenakannya. Karena udara sangat dingin, mungkin udara saat ini sudah mencapai titi 0°C. Mungkin.

Dan lagi-lagi langkah pemuda berwajah emo itu, tetap saja melangkah melewati gumpalan salju putih itu. Dia mendatangi lagi tempat yang beberapa waktu lalu ia datangi. Di tempat itu dia sudah mendapati seorang lelaki tampan sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam kantong bajunya. Wonwoo melangkah pelan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama ya?" Wonwoo menyetuh pundak Mingyu – lelaki tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang, tidak aku baru kesini 15 menit yang lalu." Bohong Mingyu, sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dia hampir saja mati kedinginan tadi.

"Tapi tetap sajakan, kau menunggu. Bodohnya aku yang membuat janji tapi aku yang terlambat." Sesal Wonwoo

Lengkungan lembut itu terpatri di wajah yang sekali lagi harus diakui sangat tampan. "Tak apa. Yang penting kau datangkan." Mingyu menggapai pipi selembut kulit bayi itu untuk bertemu sapa dengan tangan besar miliknya, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya halus. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan eoh?". Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Sekelebat rasa bersalah mulai menghantui pikiran Wonwoo sekarang ini. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk mengukap apa yang ada dibenaknya hari ini.

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini, Kim Mingyu"

With these white snow flowers falling endlessly

The sidewalk that we are walking on glows with a bright light

Without even knowing that it's changed

Have I lived on for someone else?

Wanting to do everything for them, I learned that was love

If I chance I knew where you were

Flashback On

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, Wonwoo?" tanya seorang pria dengan berjas putih panjang menjuntai hingga kebatas paha. Dengan bername tag – Hong Jisoo.

"Iya, aku yakin." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum pahitnya. "Mengetahui kalau aku tidak akan merayakan hari ultahku lagi untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, itu sudah cukup yakin kalau aku akan segera tinggal nama saja, mungkin lusa atau hari ini. – mungkin detik ini."

Jisoo meringis mendengar penuturan Wonwoo.

"Hey Bung, jangan putus asa dulu. Ini hanya perkiraan dokter. Yang menentukan mutlak hanyalah Tuhan. Bisa saja keberuntungan diberikan kepadamu oleh Tuhan, jika kau bersabar menjalani cobaan ini." Jisoo mencoba sedikt menghibur Wonwoo, walau tahu kenyataannya guyonannya itu renyah. Jisoo menautkan kedua alisnya saat didapati Wonwoo sedang termenung.

"Hey, Jeon Wonwoo kau mendengarku."

Jisoo melambaikan kedua tangannya bermaksud menyadarkan Wonwoo dari ketermenungannya.

Tatapan Wonwoo melembut setelah sadar dia mengembangkan senyum lemahnya kepada Jisoo. "Iya, aku mendengarkan mu." Dan setelah itu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya bersikap realistis dengan keadaanku sekarang, apa tidak boleh?"

Lagi-lagi Jisoo dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Wonwoo. Dia tak memungkiri bahwa sekarang raga Wonwoo lebih terlihat kurus tidak seperti biasanya, matanya terlihat sayu, dan juga gerakan badan dan langkah kakinya tidak seaktif dulu dan jadi kurang tegap saat berjalan. Dan satu lagi rambut hitam pekat Wonwoo yang dulu tumbuh lebat sekarang sedikit demi sedikit menipis. Wonwoo terlihat membawa topi, yang ditaruh dimeja kerja Jisoo.

"Uhmm, boleh saja, tapi hanya saja opinimu salah. Cobalah berpikir positif, mungkin itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit setelah kau di kemoterapi." Jisoo menaikan kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya tersebut. "Itu aku hanya memberi sedikit saran."

Sebelum melanjutkan ujarannya, dia mendengar suara batuk dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Jadi, kau serius ingin mengetahui penyakitmu." Tanya Jisoo sekali lagi menegaskan. "Aku tahu ini salah, melanggar kode etik seorang dokter, memberi tahu penyakit pasien kepada pasiennya sendiri. Tapi aku melakukannya demi sahabatku yang satu ini. Semoga kau tak menyesal telah menanyakannya." Jisoo membuka pelan nakas meja kerjanya, dia menyodorkan sebuah berkas kertas yang entah apa isinya kehadapan Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan apa yang ada di dalam berkas ini." jari telunjuk Jisoo menunjuk kearah berkas yang tadi diberikannya.

"Kau mengidap Kanker Stadium akhir, menurut prediksiku sebagai seorang dokter aku tidak menjamin kau akan mejalani hidupmu lebih lama."

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo berubah seiring kedua sudut bibir itu melengkung membuat senyum tipis. 'Tepat, seperti dugaanku.' Batin Wonwoo menggumam. Wonwoo tersenyum getir mendengar kenyataan pahit hidupnya.

Wonwoo kembali menampilkan senyum miring di wajahnya. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu Malaikat maut menjemputku?" Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih. Bersiap indra pendengarannya dimasuki suara jawaban dari Jisoo.

Sementara Jisoo kini sedang menetralkan emosinya, mendengar omong kosong sahabatnya itu. Sudah cukup Wonwoo dengan segala bualan memuakkan itu merasuki gendang telinga Jisoo.

Brakk ...

Suara meja digebrak membuat Wonwoo terjengit kaget. Dia melihat aura Jisoo mengalami perubahan dari yang tadinya kalem sekarang berubah menjadi agak sedikit gelap.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan frustasi sebegini besar, yang aku tahu Jeon Wonwoo yang ku kenal tak pantang menyerah. Menyerah pada hidup bukankah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang Jeon, kuharap kau tak lupa jika kau mengucapkannya sendiri Won." Nada bicara Jisoo menaik seiring kepulan asap ringan mengambang tak kasat mata diudara merambat menaungi sekitar kepala Jisoo.

Wonwoo tertawa remeh mendapat reaksi tersebut dari Jisoo. "Setidaknya aku harus menyiapkannya sebaik mungkin." Jeda Wonwoo tak lepas dari senyum lemahnya dan tak lupa kilatan onix mata Wonwoo mulai berair. "Sebelum ragaku ini mulai rapuh, memudar seiring berjalannya aku melakukan kegiatan menyakitkan itu (Kemoterapi), membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkanku. Dan kau benar aku pernah mengatakan itu, dan kau tahu aku sudah mejilat lidahku sendiri sekarang." Perkataan Wonwoo membuat Jisoo menghela nafas sebentar, Wonwoo melanjutkan lagi. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawab, dengan begitu aku harus mempersiapkannya dengan sebaik mungkin."

"Wonwoo , sadarkah kau perkataanmu itu telah menyakiti perasaan keluarga , sahabatmu, dan juga terlebih kekasihmu, Mingyu?" Jisoo menjeda sebentar perkataannya. "Kau sudah memberitahu Mingyu soal ini?"

Gelengan pelan terekam oleh memori Jisoo saat itu. "Aku tak ingin dia tahu, sudah cukup dia tahu aku ini sebagai kekasihnya, itu saja aku bahagia." Seulas kurva di kedua sudut bibir Wonwoo terpampang setelahnya.

Wonwoo menengadahkan lengan indah nan kurusnya mendapati sudah setengah jam dia berada di diruangan Jisoo. Wonwoo menatap onix mata Jisoo. "Setidaknya inilah permintaan terakhirku kepadamu Josh – nama panggilan Jisoo saat masih kecil."

Wonwoo beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sembari mengambil berkas tadi. Dia membungkuk 45° kearah Jisoo. Jisoo pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, Josh.". Wonwoo berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tangannya terulur menyentuh knop pintu sebelumnya suara telah mengintrupsikan dia untuk menekan knop pintu.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang, Won." Jawab Jisoo dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Wonwoo tersenyum cerah karena dia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya. Meski hati kecilnya meraung menangis, tapi ia tutupi dengan ketegaran hatinya. Tega sekali Tuhan membuat skenario indah untuk seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Kau harus bersemangat menjalani hidupmu, bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai sepuasmu. Lalu setelah itu kau melihat diatas langit sana semua orang menjatuhkan bulir bening bernama air mata sambil meneriaki namamu.

Flashback Off

I would've become a star in the winter sky and shined on you

Even on days when you laugh and sad nights that are damp with tears

I'II be by you side always, whenever that may be

Don't cry, look at me

All I want to do is be together with you by your side

I won't let you go this time

One year's later ...

Bulan desember, bulan penuh suka duka. Berlaku kepada semua orang, termasuk juga kepada seorang Kim Mingyu. Duka menyelimutinya setahun yang lalu, menyisakan kenangan yang tak akan pernah tergerus kenangan yang baru. Tapi saat ini kenangan itu masih saja terputar dibenak dan pikiran seorang Kim, layaknya seperti bioskop yang disana hanya ada dirinya seorang yang menyaksikan. Scene film itu berulang kali atau jutaan kali tersiar menampilkan sosok yang tengah damai dialam sana. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang tersenyum kearahnya, atau mungkin tengah sedih.

Tidak

Mingyu tidak ingin mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo-nya kini tengah bersedih. Mingyu hanya tahu bahwa kini sosok Jeon itu tengah tersenyum bahagia meskipun tanpa dirinya.

Tess ...

Tess ...

Buliran bening itu meluncur deras dari mata indah Mingyu. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk menahan semua beban yang dihadapinya sekarang. Terlalu sesak sampai pada akhirnya dia memukul keras dadanya, tak peduli jika nantinya dia kan meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, tolong aku. Aku merindukanmu ... sangat."

Inside the snow flowers that fill this path and shower on us endlessly

Little by little, small memories are being drawn inside our hearts

Forever by my side you are there

Kkeut .

End Or Tbc

03'22'2017

1.18 PM

AN Time :

Sebenarnya nih otak udah buntu mau ngelanjutinnya kek gimana. So banyak hal yang dipelajari lebih lanjut mengenai dunia Fanfic, dan saya itu masih awam Bung. Jadi salahkan saja jika ada salah-salah kata nyangkut disana /heheh/. I don't know kenawhy saya seneng bikin Fic yang sad end gitu. Pengennya sih menyimpang/?/ dari jalur yang sad end gitu. Bereksperimen buat FF yang jauh dari style saya. Siapa takut?

Dan juga saya lagi kegandrungan lagu Solo Park Hyo Shin. Uhh suaranya ituloh menggema halus banget. Bikin merinding/?/ dan terhanyut dalam setiap kata yang disuarakannya.

Special sorry for Wonwoo, maafkeun adikmu ini yang kurang ajar menistakan elu bang, /ampun dah/. Salahkan saja si tuan Kim yang ngga ngejagain elu bener, kan elu jadi sakit kek gini. And mianhae untuk segala sampah typo yang bertebaran yeth.

Ok cukup sekian terima kasih atas perhatiannya, jika saya teruskan ini akan melebih Fic yang saya buat.

Last but not least

Review Juseyoo!

©dyn_amity


End file.
